Barriers
by 4moony
Summary: This is short one-shot. It's the end of Harry's sixth year and he has come to realize what he feels for Ginny, but is scared. Ron helps him out.


Barriers

Harry paced nervously around the common room._ How did this happen? When did this happen?_ Harry's thoughts were racing at break neck speed as his stride increased in tune with his thoughts. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at their usual spot near the fireplace. Ron had been reading The Quidditch Report, while Hermione and Ginny whispered, giggles escaping from them every so often. Harry thought it odd to hear Hermione giggle this much, but it had been occurring quite often since Ron and Hermione had become a couple after Halloween. Harry suddenly realized that Hermione and Ginny were no longer giggling and Ron was no longer reading his magazine, instead they were staring at him with concern. Only then did he realize that he had spoken these questions aloud.

"All right, mate?" Ron asked, while looking at Harry as if he had finally gone off it.

Harry knew what they were thinking. They thought that he was thinking about Sirius again and if the truth be told they had every right to think this. Harry had spent most of his summer unable to deal with his feelings about losing Sirius, constantly on the verge of an explosion. Harry knew his friends were only concerned, especially Ginny. She had been there the entire summer, even when Harry had exploded, she was there. She never left. Harry glanced quickly at Ginny, meeting her beautiful brown eyes. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks before he was finally able to tear his eyes away.

Harry wasn't exactly sure when he had begun to feel like this toward Ginny, he did know that it had gradually happened throughout the year. When Ron and Hermione had admitted their feelings for each other, although happy for them, Harry had felt somewhat left out. Even during the summer, Ron and Hermione had spent more time together than with Harry. But Ginny had been there. She never let Harry feel sorry for himself. In fact, she kept him laughing. Harry now understood what Ron had meant that summer before Second year when he had said that Ginny normally never shut up which was one of Ginny's most endearing qualities, in Harry's opinion. Harry could not explain it, but something was different about Ginny. Something that he had failed to notice all of those years ago, but as Harry thought back, he did notice a lot more than he let on. He had noticed how her hair-ah, her flaming red hair, how it caught the sunlight and how her eyes seemed to dance in the firelight. Maybe it wasn't Ginny who had change, maybe it was him.

Harry shook his head, _It's not right_, he told himself. _She's Ron's sister and one of your best friends. It's not fair to have her fall for you again, and then you might die, or worse, she could die. Besides, she doesn't like you like that anymore. She just wants to be your friend. But does she really?  
_  
Harry thought back to the summer at Grimmauld Place and all of the events throughout the school year. Not only had Ginny been there to listen and comfort him, but she had been there to yell at him when he was being a prat, and to pull him into her prank wars with the twins. She was the only one that treated him normally, not like a fragile figurine that could be broken if it were breathed upon. And the day that he broke down, Harry could have sworn that Ginny loved him. Not just as a friend, but loved him the way he now realized that he loved her. Since Ron and Hermione had become so worried about Harry that they had spent most of their time alone, supposedly trying to figure out a way to bring Harry back, therefore, they weren't around when Harry had finally broken down. Harry remembered it like it had just happened:

_Ginny and Harry were sitting in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place playing a game of Exploding Snap. The game had been going on for quite a while when it exploded in Harry's face. Harry, already in a foul mood, was thinking about how he had not wanted to come back to Grimmauld Place, and how everyone contended that it was the safest place. He'd had enough. He swore loudly. Harry still wasn't sure how long he had ranted, yelled, and screamed. Most people would have been frightened by Harry's anger and shrunk away from him, but Ginny didn't, not even when he turned his anger on her. Harry had expected Ginny to start crying and leave, and were he being honest with himself, that's what he had wanted to happen. He wanted someone else to feel his pain, someone to hurt like he did, but Ginny didn't run, nor did she cry. Instead she watched him and waited; waited until he was through yelling and stared at her with indigent expectation. As Ginny stood, Harry thought that he had been successful, but Ginny did the last thing that he had expected. Instead of turning and walking out the door, Ginny walked toward Harry, her face expressionless. He thought that Ginny was going to slap him and he thought that he deserved it, he had said some pretty mean things to her, but she didn't - she hugged him. That hug said more to Harry than any words could. _

Harry hadn't been hugged much in his life, he was sure that his parents had hugged him, but he couldn't remember it if they had. Molly and Hermione had hugged him, but Molly's hugs were motherly and Hermione's sisterly. And Ginny's hug, well, this was, well, different. Harry felt hope, strength, concern, pain, and he felt love.

"Odd." Thought Harry.

Ginny's hug had made him feel loved. Harry didn't have to make Ginny feel his pain, she already did. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, neither one was willing to let go. They pulled apart quickly when Remus came and told them that dinner was ready. Ginny smiled at Harry and walked out the door. He couldn't be sure, but he thought that he had seen Ginny wiping tears from her eyes as she walked out the door. It was at that moment, the moment when he felt Ginny's pain, that Harry realized that he had spent too much time feeling sorry for himself and pushing everyone away. It was time that Harry start living. Harry still thought about Sirius often, but somehow it seemed easier to move on after that day. He had decided on that day to live; to live for his parents, Sirius, Cedric, and for every other victim of Tom Riddle. Yes, his name was Tom Riddle, not Lord Voldemort. He doesn't deserve to have anything he wants. Tom Riddle is his name.

Harry brought himself back to the present with another shake of his head. He looked around at his friends, who appeared really worried now. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

Ginny smirked and said, "Wow, Harry! I didn't know that you could think."

Hermione gaped at Ginny. She couldn't believe that Ginny would say that to Harry, while Ron looked interestingly between Ginny and Harry. Harry smiled and made a face at Ginny, leaving Hermione rather flabbergasted.

"Of course I can. You knew that."

"Really, did I now?" Ginny continued playfully.

"Yup, because you could only wish to be as brilliant as me." Stated Harry.

Ginny snorted. Harry smiled. Every time Harry smiled like that Ginny felt as though a herd of Hippogriffs had danced the Watusi on top of her, and lately she was, happily, feeling that more often as Harry had begun to smile more. Merlin, how Ginny loved that smile. Ginny wasn't sure what had caused the change in Harry. Hermione was convinced that it was a girl, more to the point; Hermione was convinced that it was Ginny. Ginny thought that Hermione had finally flipped her lid. Not only was she dating Ron, but thinking that Harry could ever feel that way about Ginny was just mad, barking mad. Hermione claimed that she had spied Harry during many of his "lost in thought" moments and all of them seemed to occur when he was looking at Ginny. Sure, she and Harry had become close during this past year, but Harry like Ginny. Yeah, he had told her about the prophecy before he had told Ron and Hermione, but that was because Harry thought that Ginny would be able to understand it better than the others. She had come face-to-face with Tom and survived.

Ginny watched as Hermione walked over to Ron and sat down beside him. Without looking, they took each other's hands; an automatic action between the two. They just always knew where to reach out and find the other one. It was the sweetest thing, even if it was Ron she was talking about. Ginny found it ironic that apparently Ron and Hermione had become so wrapped up in each other that they had failed to notice the drastic change in Harry. After all, they were the ones spending so much "alone" time this past summer trying to figure out how to help him. They still tip-toed around him as though, he were going to explode at them any moment, even though Hermione had noticed Harry smiling and laughing more often, she was still afraid that he wasn't okay. _I have tried to tell them that he is doing better, he still has a lot to deal with, but he's going to be okay, as long as we stand by him and understand him, he will be okay_. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione standing up and talking to them all.

"Well, I'm going to bed. We have an early morning. Ron, are you packed, yet?" Hermione inquired.

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "I'll have loads of time to pack in the morning after breakfast."

"Ronald Weasley, you will not wait until we are ready to leave before you pack. Now, you either pack tonight or I will wake you up before breakfast to make **YOU** pack!" Hermione glared at Ron, who looked crestfallen, this was one argument that he was not going to win.

"Fine, I'll go and pack right now." Ron trudged up the stairs to the boys' dorms mumbling something under his breath.

"I can hear you." Hermione yelled to Ron. 'You two had better not stay up too late tonight like you usually do." Hermione said with a smirk before heading off to bed.

At this, Harry thought he saw Ginny glare at Hermione. Harry wondered why that would make Ginny upset. Maybe he was just imagining it, because as soon as Hermione was gone, Ginny turned to Harry, her bright eyes shining with laughter.

"Something else, aren't they?" Ginny rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Yeah, sure are." Harry was barely able to speak. There was something so very enthralling about her laugh. He tried to think of words to describe it, but nothing seemed good enough. Harry only knew that when Ginny laughed he felt transported, he felt hopeful, and he felt normal. All of his cares went away and there was only Ginny. Beautiful, wonderful Ginny. Ginny who smelled of coconuts and vanilla. Harry closed his eyes as Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. They sat watching the fire die.

_This is something I could get used to_. Harry and Ginny both thought at the same time unaware of the other's innermost thoughts.

After almost an hour, during which time Harry and Ginny had not spoken a word, for times like this did not call for words, Ginny yawned.

"Harry, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Ginny said sadly.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning, all right?" Harry turned to face Ginny and, again, caught her eye, he couldn't move, he was paralyzed. _Come on, Potter. What's wrong with you? Kiss her already._ Harry tried to take his eyes away from her eyes, but he couldn't, he was fantastically lost. _She doesn't like you like that, anymore. She's over you._ Harry tried to convince himself, but he couldn't help but remember that hug at Grimmauld Place. It was a hug of love, not friendship.

Ginny, too, was lost in the depths of Harry's eyes. _Just, tell him already. Oh, yeah, that's going to work._ Ginny wanted so much to tell Harry how she felt about him. How she had always felt and will always feel, but something stopped her. It was his turn. If he really cared for her like she thought, then he was going to have to make the next move.

_If only he felt the same way about me that I feel for him. _

_You're dreaming. _

_Come on, Weasley, think about it. He does act different around you. _

_Yeah, right. Like Harry's ever going to notice me. _

Ginny looked away quickly, but just as quickly turned back to him. She was sure of it, now. Harry had a look of longing in his eyes and he was looking at her. But, suddenly he turned away and spoke.

"Well, Gin, I'll let you get to bed now. It's late. Don't want you to be tired tomorrow." Harry grinned slightly at her.

"K, Harry. Night." Ginny stood up and walked to the stairs. She turned to get one last look at Harry before walking upstairs, he seemed to be talking to himself. She wished that she knew what he was thinking.

Harry sat on the couch scolding himself, the timing was perfect, so why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he kiss her? Harry sat on the couch for another ten minutes before finally dragging himself upstairs. As he dressed for bed, he heard a voice beside him.

"So, did you do it?" Ron asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Kiss Ginny, you git." Harry could almost hear Ron roll his eyes.

"Er. . . .What are you talking about, Ron?"

"Listen, mate. I'm not as thick as everyone thinks. I have noticed how close you and my sister have gotten, and I do see the way that you look at her. It's how I look at Hermione. I want you to know that it's okay. I couldn't think of anyone that would make Ginny happier than you. And I can see how happy she's made you. No, don't interrupt me." Harry had started to protest that he didn't like Ginny like that. "Now, she makes you happy and you make her happy, and no one deserves happiness more than you two. Just don't wait, don't lose her. I almost lost Hermione and I couldn't imagine where I would be without her. Treat her good, Harry." At this Ron turned over and fell asleep.

Harry stood rooted to his spot. He couldn't believe what Ron had just said to him. He didn't know that anyone even realized what was going on. Harry climbed into his bed, but sleep was not going to come easy this night. He thought about what Ron had said to him. Maybe he should make his move, but how? Then, it hit Harry. He knew what he was going to do and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Harry turned over to see that Ron was already gone. He guessed that Hermione had come to make sure that Ron had actually packed like he said he would. Harry looked at the time. _Merlin's beard! I missed breakfast!_ Just then Ron came barging in.

"Harry, get up! The train is leaving in thirty minutes!"

Harry swore under his breath. He ran to the bathroom and took a fast shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs with his trunk. He was greeted with a very annoyed looking Hermione and a smiling Ginny.

"Didn't I tell you not to stay up late?" Hermione lectured. "You've missed breakfast and if Ginny hadn't realized that you were not there, you would have missed the train, too."

"Hermione, it's okay. He didn't miss the train and he can get something to eat on the train." Ginny said coolly.

Harry shot Ginny a look of thanks, though it seemed like she didn't quite meet his eyes. _I wonder if she's upset about last night? _Harry tried spent all day trying catch Ginny's eye, but she did seem to be avoiding him. Maybe she didn't like Harry and was worried that he was going to kiss her. Harry was beginning to re-think his plan when the train came to a stop. He hadn't realized that they were already at King's Cross. _Well, Harry, here you go_. Harry stepped off of the train and was immediately greeted with a hug from Mrs. Weasley and a pat on the back from Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, dear! How are you? You look tired. Did you rest well last night?"

"I guess so. I just have a lot on my mind."

At this Ron smirked at Harry, "Yeah, Mum. You wouldn't believe what it is he has on his mind. You'll have kittens."

"Ron." Hermione scolded.

Harry looked around nervously. All of the Weasleys were at the platform, as were Lupin and Tonks. Remus must have noticed the look on Harry's face because he excused himself from Tonks and made his way over to Harry.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello." Harry replied, distractedly. He kept glancing at Ginny. He was worried that she would get away before he could talk to her. He had to go back to the Dursley's for a couple of weeks, then he would be free of them forever, but he couldn't wait that long to tell her. It had to be today.

"You seem nervous." Remus said smiling as he caught on to what was distracting Harry. "Wouldn't happen to be a young, red-haired lady would it, now?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it is. I don't know how to tell her, Remus. I mean, I had planned on telling her today, but how can I? All of her brothers are here and so is her dad. I mean, they'll kill me. Well, except Ron. He gave me permission last night." Harry continued to ramble before Remus interrupted.

"Harry, take a breath. Listen, her family knows that you wouldn't hurt her. In fact, Fred and George have had a pool going since last summer on how long it would take you two to get together. It looks like Tonks is the winner. She's going to be happy." Remus said, looking at Tonks, lovingly. Harry couldn't help but feel odd about watching Moony make goo-goo eyes at Tonks. "Now, take a deep breath, and then go find Ginny."

Harry looked at Remus, gave a weak smile and walked toward Ginny, who was standing in the middle of all of her brothers. He stopped and wondered if it would just be better to wait until her brothers were not around. _You're a Gryffindor, Harry. You can do this.  
_  
"Ginny," Harry stuttered. "Can I speak to you?"

Ginny looked at Harry curiously before nodding. Bill raised his eyebrows at Harry, while Fred looked a little disappointed, probably because he had lost the bet. Harry stood in front of Ginny and tried to speak, but the words would not come.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

_Here goes nothing._

"Gin, you see. It's like this. I. . . . .I. . . . ." Harry stammered nervously.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but again, no words would come. _Heck with it. I'm going for it._ Harry reached over and brushed a stray hair off of Ginny's face. He then placed his hand on her cheek. His heart was going to burst.

Ginny's heart had stopped. Harry was going to kiss her.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and watched her closely as she closed her eyes. He could hear catcalls coming from behind them, but suddenly their lips touched and there was nothing else in the world. Ron was right, Ginny did make him happy. Harry felt the electricity go through his body, he was suddenly aware that Ginny was leaning into him. He placed his arms around her as they broke the kiss. She was smiling brilliantly at him. They stood there with their foreheads pressed together, just lost in the bliss of each other for ages. They were where they belonged.

"It's only a couple of weeks, you know." George's voice came drifting in.

"Yeah, you will be seeing each other, soon. So, if you please, stop **snogging** our sister." Fred replied with a hint of mischief.

"You two stop it and leave them alone." Mrs. Weasley said brokenly. Harry guessed that she had been crying.

Suddenly, Harry was fully aware that they had been kissing and hugging in front of all of Ginny's brothers and her dad. He began to pull away, but Ginny held on. She smiled encouragingly at him, and all worries were forgotten. Today was not the day, he would worry another day. Ginny reached out her hand, Harry's met hers. Their hands knew where to find each other. Harry smiled at her as they walked through the barrier together.


End file.
